Harry Potter and the twick
by godric2
Summary: Dans le future, James et Lily, les enfants de Harry, font leurs entré à poudlard.Traduction,en français, de la fic de dleet.à voir !
1. La journée des Potters

Disclaimer: Absolument rien ne m'appartient, le contexte est à J.K.R., et l'histoire à un dénomé dleet!! alors il me reste quoi à moi, seulement la misérable traduction!  
  
HARRY POTTER AND THE TWICK  
  
chapitre 1  
  
LA JOURNÉE DES POTTERS  
  
Tout était calme à Privet Drive, et Dudley en était très content.Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs années qu'il n'avait plus revu son cousin Harry, et cela le réjouissait encore plus. Bien sûr, il avait entendu parlé de lui. Il entendait toujours des gens chuchoter sur les coins de rues. Mais il faisait toujours en sorte de rester loin de ces gens, anormal, comme il disait. Harry, à en juger par ce que les gens sur la rue disaient, avait eu des jumeaux, un garçon et une fille. Le même jour, Dudley avait eu ses propres magnifiques jumeaux, lui aussi, un garçon et une fille, tout comme Harry. Et bien sûr, Dudley était très content de ne jamais avoir entendu parlé des enfants de Harry.  
  
Un fait intéressant, cela faisait maintenant plusieurs années que le mots "M" *n'avait pas été entendue par les oreilles de Dudley, et selon le concerné, c'était une très bonne chose.  
  
Cependant, un matin....  
  
Dudley réalisa soudainement que ces fou, ces gens bizzard étaient entraint de préparé quelque chose, pendant qu'il descendait les escaliers en pyjamas avec ses cheveux décoiffé. Il sursauta lorsqu'un hibou passa devant la fenêtre de devant la maison, il continua quand même de regarder. Oui, il y en avait un autre, et un autre.Il étaient entrain de surveiller la maison!! De l'espionner lui et sa famille. Son cousin devait être derrière tout ça !  
  
Des centaines de hiboux volaient autour de la maison. Les araignées rampaient partout sur le terrain, comme ils l'avaient fait lorsque son bizzard de fils et son étrange de fille étaient née. Pas seulement les hiboux et les araignées, mais les serpents aussi, des tonnes de serpents, chacun d'eux tournait autours de sa maison, sauvagement.  
  
Son père l'avait avertit à propos des hiboux. Mais il n'avait jamais mentionné les araignées et les serpents, par contre.  
  
Tous ces animaux, ces gens bizzard était entrain de l'espionner, il le savait! Son cousin planifiait le moment parfait pour l'attaquer, et prendre sa revenge.  
  
Dudley reconnu les signes immédiatement, le mots "M", sans aucun doute, était à l'oeuvre. Dès qu'il sortirait pour aller au bureau, ils attaqueraient. Il ne fallait prendre aucune chance avec ce genre de personne. Son cousin avait presque mis l'arrière cours au complet en feu une fois, mais lui, Dudley, avait immédiatement vu l'étincelle de malice dans les yeux de son cousin, et il était allé chercher de l'aide. En faisant cela, il avait sauver la journée.  
  
Non, non, ne pas prendre de chance avec ces gens, ils sont dangereux. Oui, des gens normaux comme nous sont continuellement en danger face à ce type de personne. Pour cause, il ne pouvait attendre de revenir de travailler pour agir, Dudley devait protéger sa famille et sa maison immédiatement. Ce problème devait être règler correctement. Dudley s'inventa rapidement une histoire pour ne pas se rendre au travail puis il pris une voie tremblante de malade, comme s'il avait pris froid. Il n'avait plus fait ça depuis qu'il était enfant, mais les cas désespérés exigent des mesures désespérés.  
  
Dudley appela à son bureau et dit qu'il était sévèrement malade, qu'il ne pouvait pas compter sur lui au bureau aujourd'hui.  
  
Aussitôt qu'il eu dit ses au revoirs et écouté les bons rétablissement de ses amis de bureau qui étaient déjà là, sa femme, Évian, entra dans la chambre et l'observa d'un air interrogateur.  
  
Dudley se diriga vers la fenêtre, tranquillement, au cas où le sol s'effondrerait sous ses pieds sous l'action d'un sort quelconque. Il attrapa les rideaux, et tenta de cacher la lumière entrant dans la chambre, comme si le fait de les protéger de la lumière allait les protéger de la magie, mais en vain.  
  
Sa femme, Évian, sursauta en voyant un hibou voler en travers de la fenêtre, dans la fente entre les rideau, suivit d'un autre.  
  
Dudley laissa les rideau tomber.  
  
"Qu'allons-nous faire ??" Chuchota Évian, frénétiquement!  
  
"Nous devons rester calme,"dit Dudley comme s'il était très important, tout en s'étirant le plus qu'il pouvait.Il essaya de rentrer son ventre, mais abandonna lorsqu'il s'aperçu que le seul résultat était qu'il devenait la face tout rouge."Je doit aller à l'extérieur, pour prendre quelques provisions pour nous protéger.Mais Évian, ma chérie, tiens les enfants près, nous allons peut-être devoir partir rapidement.Nous devons les garder en sécurité."  
  
Évian pinssa ses joues, les rendant rouges et laissant deux marques de doigts."Tu est si brave,"dit-elle en fondant en larmes.  
  
"Oui,"approuva Dudley, prenant un expression modeste."Je doit y aller maintenant, soit brave, chérie, soit brave."  
  
Dudley sortit de la cuisine le plus rapidement qu'il pu.Il devait protéger sa famille à n'importe quel prix.Il sortit lentement de la maison et ferma la porte à clé derrière lui.Après s'être assuré que la serrure fonctionnait, il se retourna et quitta la maison, en espérant que rien n'arrive à sa famile pendant qu'il serait partit.  
  
Il alla jusqu'à la quicaillerie du coin. Oh non, il étaient déjà là, attendant, et conspirant sur ce qu'ils allaient lui faire. Deux d'entres eux étaient sur le coin de la rue, ils portaient des robes etfaisaient semblant de rien, dû moins, c'est ce qu'il voulait lui faire croire, mais Dudley Dursley n'était pas stupide au point de tomber dans ce panneau(enfin...??).Discrètement, Dudley passa à côté d'eux et alla se garer un bloc plus loin.Sa famille était plus importante que ses peurs, il devait les protéger.  
  
Lentement, essayant d'agir le plus naturellement possible(et ne réussissant pas..), il marcha en direction de la quincaillerie.  
  
Pendant qui passait entre les gens sur le coin de la rue, il entendit un peu de leurs conversation.  
  
"-Oui, Harry Potter. Il s'en est encore sortit!!-"  
  
"-Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcé-le-nom??"  
  
"Partit.On ne sait pas où il est!"  
  
"-Les enfants?"  
  
Ah, oui, harry avait deux enfants. Il a probablement essayé de les tuer.Dudley avait déjà entendu parlé de quelqu'un appelé celui-dont-ne-doit- pas-prononcé-le-nom, mais il ne se rappelait plus où!!Harry avait dû devenir vraiment dangereux et méchant pour que même ses amis d'école n'osent prononé son nom.  
  
Dudley, en faisant bien attention de ne pas regarder ces personnes dans les yeux, s'acheta un marteau, ainsi que beaucoup de bois et de clou, puis sortit du magasin.Il retourna aussitôt à la maison, et pris bien soin de boucher tous les trous qu'il voyait. Il boucha aussi la tuyautrie avec du coton, parce qu'il savait que ce genre de personne, comme Harry, ont de drôle de moyen pour arriver à leur fin. Et, pour finir, même s'ils étaient en pleine été, il alluma le feu du foyer. Comme ca, si Harry décidait d'arriver par là, il se découragerait et serait incapable de s'asseoir pour plusieurs semaines.  
  
Avec la maison hermétiquement fermé, Dudley monta en haut des escaliers. Évian avait emmené les berceaux de Shelton et de Pernella dans leur chambre pour pouvoir veiller sur eux au cours de la nuit.  
  
Dudley et sa femme étaient bloti l'un contre l'autre, tous les deux en sueur.Il ne trouvèrent le sommeil que tard dans la nuit, un sommeil agité et sans repos !!  
  
* * *  
  
À Privet Drive, les lumières des lampadaires s'éteignirent soudainement. Ils ne le firent pas comme ils l'avaient fait plusieurs années auparavant, c'est-à-dire une à une, mais ils s'éteignirent chacune lentement, petit à petit.Il était tard, et il n'y avait pas beaucoup de lumières d'allumé dans les maisons, si quelqu'un avaient remarqué que les lapadaires s'étaient était éteint, il aurait sans doute cru à une panne de courant.  
  
Deux ombres apparurent soudainement dans un coin sombre de la rue. L'une était une femme avec de long cheveux bruns emmêlés qu'elle avait essayé d'attacher, mais sans grand résultat. L'autre personne était un homme de grande taille, avec des cheveux roux, et beaucoup de taches de rousseur. Les deux inconnu se tenait en face du 4 Privet Drive.Une fois qu'ils se, la femme, Hermione Granger, dit,"Et bien, voici le monde des moldus"  
  
Ronald Weasley répondit aussitôt, "Je le sait bien, j'y suis déjà venu, je ne pensait juste pas que ce serait pour faire ça."  
  
"Je ne peux pourtant pas croire que c'est arrivé", dit Hermione, comme si elle souhaitait qu'il lui dise que rien de mal n'était arrivé, pendant qu'elle bercait l'enfant dans l'un de ses bras, sa baguettes dans l'autre.  
  
"Mais Voldemort est revenu, nous l'avons tous vu." Dit Ron sur un ton qui se voulait dure, "Une chance que harry ne s'est pas fait tuer."  
  
Hermione lui lança un regard de reproche."Sait tu seulement combien il a passé près?"chuchota-t-elle d'une voie rauque."Il a essayer de faire la même chose que sa mère, mais pour deux." Elle pointa les deux bébés endormit dans ses bras et dans ceux de Ron."S'il n'était pas venu..."Elle ne continua pas sa phrase, de peur que si elle le disent, cela ne se produise.  
  
Ron resta silencieux pendant un moment."Mais pourquoi devons-nous les laisser avec eux? Tu as vu ce qu'ils ont fait à Harry, en plus ce sont des moldu, et de la pire espèces."  
  
"Harry ne pourra pas s'occuper de ses enfants avant un moment, et selon la loi, les enfants sont pris en charge par la famille la plus proche!"  
  
"Oh arrête Hermione, Harry essaye juste de les protéger de Voldemort."Il pointa la cicatrice sur le front des enfants avec sa bagette."S'il peut faire croire à Voldemort qu'ils sont mort, peut-être n'essayera-t-il pas de les retrouver."Au cours des années, Ron avaient appris à prononcé le nom de Voldemort sans avoir de tremblement, et Hermione aussi, évidement.  
  
"Mais je ne voie toujours pas pourquoi ils ne resteraient pas à Poudlard,"dit subitement Hermione."Nous les aurions protégés."  
  
"Et qu'est-ce qui arriverait si, quand ils auraient appris à marcher, tu les perdait de vue? Poudlard n'est pas la meilleur garderie Hermione."Dit Ron."Pense y chérie, c'est la bonne chose à faire. Je déteste la faire, bien sûr, mais il n'y a aucune autre solution. Et puis, sa les gardera en sécurité pour un moment."  
  
"As-tu la lettre?"  
  
Ron sortit un morceau de parchemin et le regarda une dernière fois."J'ai mis quelques menaces dans la message, si Dudley ne leurs montrent pas la lettre quand ils seront en âge de savoir, je lui ai dit que de mauvaise choses pourraient arriver, de très mauvaise choses."  
  
"Ron!"Lui reprocha Hermione.Tous les deux savaient très bien qu'elle n'était pas sérieuse, elle-même avait ajouté quelques surprises dans la lettre.  
  
"Aller, Harry doit nous attendre à l'infirmerie, et nous devons retourner à Poudlard et tenter de trouver un moyen de lutter contre Voldemort, encore. Harry a été vidé de toutes son énergie, Madame Pomfrey ne le laissera pas parler, sa lui prendra des semaines de repos cette fois-ci." Il tenta de rire, mais ne réussi pas. Ils restèrent là, en silence, regardant les enfants dans leurs bras, devant la porte de la maison des Dudley. Parfois ils regadaient la rue, mais jamais ils ne se regardait dans les yeux.  
  
"Je ne peut pas y croire, toutes ces années, et il est revenue au sommet de sa puissance,"dit finalement Hermione.  
  
"Sa ne te rapelle rien? Harry, quand il avait un an, ses parents décédés, sa cicatrice, adopter par des moldus. Et mainteant ces deux là. Il aurait donné sa vie pour eux si nous ne seriont pas arrivé, ils ont eu cette cicatrice eux aussi, et maintenant, ils doivent vivre avec des moldus." Hermione avait commencé à utliser le mot moldu et, même si elle ne l'admetterait pas si ont le lui demandais, elle appelait ses propres parents des moldus.  
  
"Bien sûr, je pense que ce n'est pas normal de les laisser ici, mais ils sont deux, et Harry s'en est bien sortit tout seul, comme ma mère a dit."Il blaguait, en ne mentionnant surtout pas qu'en comparaison de Fred et George, tous les garçons étaient des anges.  
  
Elle secoua la tête, refusant de le croire."J'espère que tout ira bien."  
  
"Moi aussi, mais je crois qu'ils seront en sécurité ici."  
  
Hermione ajusta la couverture autour de la jeune fille dans ses bras, Ron ne pu donc pas voir la larme coulant sur sa joue."Oui...."  
  
Ron pris lentement la jeune fille dans les bras d'Hermione, et porta les deux enfants sur le pas de la porte. Hermione le suivi lentement. Quand il les déposa, il dit, "Ne nous oublier pas. Votre père, oncle Ron et tante Hermione, d'accord?" Un des enfants bâilla et se retourna. Ron soupira et déposa le morceau de parchemin sur la couverture du garçon.  
  
Derrière lui, Hermione leurs dit au revoir également, puis, ils se retounèrent en direction de la rue, et marchèrent un peu sur le trottoir.  
  
"Tu sait, si ca continue, au lieu de la journée d'Harry Potter, je pense qu'ils devraient juste l'appeler la journée des Potters,"commenta Ron.  
  
"Espérons que non,"dit rapidement Hermione.  
  
Ils regardèrent autour d'eux, et voyant que personne ne regardaient, ils disparurent aussitôt, en plein milieu du trotoir.  
  
* * *  
  
* « M », veut dire magique, pour ceux qui n,avait pas deviné  
  
Voilà, c'est le premier chapitre, je sais pas si vous avez aimé, entk moi je l'adore cette histoire.Si je vous ai donné envie de la lire, et que vous êtes capable de lire en anglais, je vous conseil de le faire, l'original c'est bien meilleur, tout le monde sait ca!!Donc, l'auteur original s'appele....dleet!!, et pour ceux que sa intéresse, cette histoire a au moin 17 chapitre, jme rapelle pu exactement.  
  
Réponse aux reviews: Il n'y en a pas, snif ! snif ! Ha mais suis-je bête, c'est le premier chapitre, lolll.  
  
Autre note:Dleet, l'auteur original, avait joins le chapitre 1 et 2 en un seul....et ben pas moi, pourquoi, me demanderai-vous, et ben parce que je voulais savoir ce que vous en penser, donc reviews please !!et pour finir, comme vous l'avez sûrement remarquer, le titre de cette fic est en anglais, tout simplement parce que je sais pas ce que ca veut dire, je sais juste que ca a raport avec des jumeaux, pas plus!! alors si vous avez une idée, ben sa serait gentil de m'en faire part !! meci  
  
f.t.(pensée du jour: Deux spermatozoîdes ne peuvent pas entrer dans le même ovule!!!! ben quoi, c'est vrai.) 


	2. lettre sur le pas de porte

Disclaimer: Je n'ai rien inventé, enfin presque, je n'ai fait que traduire!! Pour votre propre plaisir, et peut-être le mien aussi!!!!  
  
Chapitre 2  
  
LETTRE SUR LE PAS DE PORTE  
  
"N'ose même pas !"hurla une voix."Si seulement tu touche à un seul de leurs cheveux..."Cette voix-ci était familliaire, mais en même temp lointaine, il ne pouvait dire à qui elle appartenait.Même si la personne criait, sa sonnait quand même bien, comme si le son de cette voix signifiait la sécurité.Le propriétaire de la voix commença soudainement à se parler à lui- même, ou peut-être que c'était à lui.Elle fût brusquement coupé par une autre voix, complètement le contraire de la première.Cette voix-ci était dégoutante, révoltante, elle rendait malade.La seul pensée de cette voix le faisait frissoner.  
  
"Oh, aller.Tu ne pense tout de même pas que je vais les laisser en vie, tu le pensait??Je ne serai pas capable de prendre soin de ces deux là après que je t'aurai tué, sa fait partit de l'histoire, je dois les tuer."  
  
Les mots étaient plus fort maintenant, mais toujours comme un doux murmure, comme si la personne parlait à travers quelques choses.Ils ne pouvait pas entendre chacun des mots prononcés, mais il pouvait deviner que le propriétaire de la voix pleurait.  
  
"Oh, comme c'est touchant, mais vient maintenant, c'est le temp de travailler.Bon où en étais-je avant de me faire interrompre? Ah, oui, m'amuser à regarder tes enfants mourir, Harry..."  
  
Il y eu soudain un jet de lumière aveuglant.La voix devînt dure, mais tînt bon.Une fois encore, il ne pouvait entendre aucun des mots prononcés, juste des sanglots, et la personne en arrière, menacant l'autre.La lumière commença soudain à vaciller, la voix commençait à se faire lente et fatiguée, comme si la personne était entrain de donner tout ce qu'elle avait en prononçant ces mots.  
  
"Harry!Qu'est-ce que tu.."  
  
James s'assit aussitôt dans son lit.Il regarda autour de la pièce, et tira une corde.Une petite lampe, de 30 watts, attachées au plafond, s'alluma.Il cherchait ses lunettes quand il s'aperçu qu'il était couvert de sueur.Il regarda en direction de l'autre lit de camp, où sa soeur, Lily, était elle aussi assis dans son lit.  
  
"Toi aussi?" demanda-t-il.  
  
Elle acquiesa en silence, puis plongea sa main sous le lit après s'être essuyé le front, couvert de sueur.Ensuite, elle mis une paire de lunettes identique aux siennes.Elle mis sa main encore une fois sous le petit lit et, quelques secondes plus tard, la remonta.Sur sa main, James pouvait voir, comme il l'avait deviné, une araignée brune, appelée Brownie.Une araignée brune vraiment répugnante, Lily en parlait toujour avec fièrté.James, lui aussi, plongea sa main sous son petit lit et en tira un gros serpent.Ils avaient trouvé les deux animals voilà maintenant un ans ou deux. Apparament, ils avait échappé au froid de l'hiver en se cachant dans leurs bas de noêl.Depuis ce jour, les enfants s'étaient souvent demandé comment cela avait pu arriver.Ils ne trouvèrent jamais de réponse, mais l'araignée appelée Brownie, et le serpent, appelé Poison, étaient de bon et loyals animaux de compagnies.  
  
"Tu crois que c'est le temp de déjeuner?"demanda Lily.Elle commença à brosser ses cheveux à l'aide de ses doigts, sachant pertinemment ce qu'allait être la réponse.  
  
"Ce n'est pas toujours le temp de manger ici??"répondit ironiquement James.  
  
Lily fouilla encore une fois sous son lit, et cette fois-ci, en tira une brosse à cheveux. Elle essaya d'arranger, comme à chaque matin, son amas de cheveux noir frisés, mais après seulement 5 coups, abandonna et passa la brosse à James, en plaçant Brownie sous ses cheveux, dans son cou. James avait de meilleurs chances avec ses cheveux, mais cela lui pris quand même quelques minutes pour défaire tous ses noeuds. Il pris lui-même Poison, et le paça dans son t-shirt. Il avait hérité son t-shirt de son cousin, il était donc si ample, qu'un serpent ne risquait aucunement d'attirer l'attention. Ensuite, tous les deux placèrent une mèche de cheveux pour couvrirent complètement la fine cicatrice marquant leurs fronts. Quand ils étaient plus jeune, ils avaient demandé à l'oncle Vernon à propos d'elles, mais il avait simplement grogné quelque chose à propos d'un accident d'avion et leurs avaient crié après pour avoir posé cette question.  
  
Finalement, ils sortirent dans le hall d'entré le plus silencieusement qu'ils purent. Tante Évian et oncle Dudley, ainsi que leurs cousins Shelton et Pernella, étaient au premier étage, et dormaient encore.  
  
Ils avaient plusieurs corvées à faire dans la maison des Dudleys. Chaque jours, ils devaient nettoyer la maison au grand complet et faire la pelouse, qu'ils aient de l'école ou non. Cela, en plus des tâches additionnelles, ou faveur, comme les Dudleys les appelaient, ne leurs laissait aucun temp libre.  
  
Ils entrèrent ensemble dans la cuisine, et à leurs grande surprise, ils virent tante Évian assis à la table, entrain de lire le journal et de manger une toast. James sentit Poison se raidir autour de sa taille, l'étouffant presque. Lily, quand à elle, sentit Brownie se frotter les pattes ensembles.Leurs animal voulaient, depuis longtemp, se venger du mal que les Dursleys infligaient à James et Lily, mais les enfants ne les laissaient jamais faire, ayant trop peur que les Dursleys ne leurs enlèvent leurs animaux, ou pire, ne les tues.  
  
"Bon , vous vous êtes enfin décidé à vous lever.Je veut que vous sachier que j'ai dû me lever et faire mon petit déjeuner par moi-même. Mais c'est extrèmement bon, si je puis dire.Mais aucun de vous n'en aura, soyer s'en sûr.Vous aurez des tâches en surplus pour votre lenteur et pour votre paresse.Maintenant, aller chercher le courier."  
  
Lily serra la main de James.Il acquiesa d'un signe de tête.Elle partit immédiatement à l'extérieur de la cuisine pour aller chercher le courier pendant que James commençait à préparer les deux déjeuners.  
  
Lily sortit sur le pas de la porte, elle savait que le courier n'y serait pas, mais c'était bien mieux à l'extérieur, et plus chaud comparé à la maison des Dursleys. De plus, le soleil ne manquait jamais de la consoler un peu. Même si elle n'en avait jamais parlé à James, elle en avait mare de ça, vivre chez les Dursleys et tout ce qui si raportait. Elle haîssait l'école à laquelle ils allaient, où la gang d'amis de Pernella adoraient l'embêter, et où James était son seul ami. Tous les autres étaient effrayés d'être leurs amis parce qu'ils avaient peur de la gang de Pernella et de celle de Shelton, qui adoraient s'en prendre à James.  
  
Après avoir pris une bonne bouffé d'air frais, elle se retourna et ferma la porte en silence, puis pris le courier par terre.Trois étaient des comptes, et deux étaient des lettres aux Dudleys.Mais c'est la dernière qui attira le plus son attention, l'adresse était:  
  
James et Lily Potter  
  
4 Privet Drive  
  
Le Placard Sous L'escalier  
  
Tenant l'enveloppe délicatement dans une main et relisant sans cesse l'adresse pour être sûr de ce qu'elle voyait, elle entra lentement dans la cuisine, comme si rien autour n'existait plus.C'était leur première lettre, jamais ils n'en avaient reçu.Qui pouvait bien leurs écrire, pourquoi??Elle déposa le courier sur la table, tenant toujours sa lettre de l'autre main.Puis elle s'éclaircie la voix et dit à James,"Nous avons reçu une lettre!!"  
  
Les yeux de James sortir presque de sa tête."Quoi? Nos avons reçu une lettre" De qui? Pourquoi? Comment?"Questionna James.  
  
Tante Évian leva soudain la tête de ses toasts brûlés, ses yeux lançant des éclair."Pour qui tu as dit que c'était? Qui l'envoie?"  
  
"Je ne sais pas de qui elle vient, mais elle est adressée à James et à moi."  
  
En un instant, Tante Évian était debout, plongeant pour attraper la lettre, l'arrachant des main de Lily, et criant,"DUDLEY!"  
  
Les deux enfants(en ne mentionnant pas leurs animaux) dans la cuisine entendirent un bruit sourd provenant du premier étage, et se regardèrent l'un et l'autre, confu. Après plusieurs hurlement de" Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?"et de"J'arrive, ne t'inquiète pas,"puis de"J'arrive dans la cuisine," les enfants purent enfin voir l'oncle Vernon, haletant, dans la cuisine, suivi de près par Shelton et Pernella.  
  
La course à travers le hall et la descente des escaliers n'avait pas aidé à son apparence.Il avait le visage plus rouge que jamais, et se joues se gonflaient et se dégonflaient comme si elles étaient de grosses ballounes rouges. Ses cheveux habituellement blonds et graisseux semblaient maintenant orange comparé à son cuire chevellu, qui lui était rouge vif!Ses nombreux mentons tremblèrent lorsqu'il appuya ses énorme bras sur ses genoux."Oui chérie??" demanda-t-il, à bout de souffle.  
  
Shelton arriva lui aussi derrière Dudley en titubant, en gros, il ressemblait à son père. Il était blond lui aussi, et bien rond. Son nez, même s'il était gros, paraissait minuscule comparé au reste de son visage.Ses oreilles étaient si petites qu'elles étaient quasiment invisibles. Chaque fois que James le voyait, il lui rappelait un bébé éléphant.Shelton n'était pas, contrairement à ce qu'on pouvait pensée, à bout de souffle, sûrement à cause qu'il faisait de l'exercice à l'école, en battant les enfants(comme James), avec sa gang d'amis.  
  
Les cheveux blond de Pernella étaient longs et particulièrement droits.Sa tête, quand à elle, était si grosse et ronde que ses cheveux ne réussissaient même pas à couvrir entièrement son cou, et même si ses cheveux étaient long de quelques pieds, ils n'atteignaient même pas ses épaules. Quand à son nez, il était extrèmement petit, et ce n'était pas une illusion. Elle avait de petit yeux et des lèvres très minces. Elle rappelait toujours à Lily un de ces cochons qui gagne des prix à la foire, pour leurs grosseurs.Par contre, elle n'était pas à boud de souffle!!  
  
Tante Évian montra la lettre qu'elle tenait dans sa main."C'est arrivé.La lettre est arrivée aujourd'hui."  
  
Dudley devînt soudainement blanc comme neige."Comment est-elle arrivé?"  
  
"Lily l'a trouvée dans le courier, elle est adressé à eux. S'est écrit le placard sous l'escalier."  
  
Shelton et Pernella les regardèrent avec curiosité, puis se retournèrent l'un vers l'autre.  
  
"Qui croit-tu, pourrait, leurs, envoyer une lettre?"Demanda Shelton à Pernella.  
  
"Je ne sais pas,"répondit-elle."Peut-être un des rats du hall a appris à écrire!"Dit-elle en retenant un rire.  
  
Tante Évian devînt blanche."Ne dit plus jamais que des rats vivent dans notre maison, tu m'as bien compris?"  
  
Shelton et Pernella dire oui d'un signe de tête, mais riant toujours en eux- même.  
  
Oncle Dudley se tourna subitement vers Lily."Qu'est-ce que tu as fait?" demanda-t-il d'un air sévère."Comment les as-tu contacté? As-tu..."James se déplaça de quelques pieds, puis encore quelques pieds, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit entre son oncle et sa soeur."La même chose est arrivé à votre père, et regarder se qu'il lui est arrivé."  
  
Même si Lily était troublée et plus appeurée que jamais de l'oncle Vernon, elle l'entendit mentionné son père, et soudainement, elle sentit qu'elle avait besoin d'en savoir plus.Ont lui avait dit toute sa vie que ses parents étaient mort dans un accident d'avion au dessus de l'océan, et que leurs corps n'avaient jamais été retrouvés, Lily et James ne savaient rien de plus sur leurs parents que ça. Ils n'étaient pas autorisés à poser des questions à propos de ça non plus, ou ils risquaient de se faire enfermer dans le placard. Mais Lily céda quand même à la tentation d'en savoir plus."Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à notre père?" demanda-t-elle en replaçant ses lunettes plus haut sur son nez. Oncle Dudley ne parlait jamais de leurs père, et elle avait toujours voulu en savoir plus, toujours souhaité qu'il ait laissé quelque chose pour eux.  
  
Oncle Dudley répondit rapidement, réalisant ce qu'il avait fait."Rien, mangeons maintenant.Puis..." il jeta un regard rapide au foyer, puis à sa femme , qui tirait sur le collet de sa robe comme si elle l'étouffait, "puis nous partirons tous en vacance."  
  
Shelton et Pernella sautèrent de joie et se regardèrent l'un et l'autre, chacun arborant un magnifique sourir.Ils partaient souvent en voyage avec leur père mais, lorsqu'il sont en voyage, ce qu'ils aiment le plus, c'est d'être loin de leurs cousins."Où est-ce qu'on va papa?" demanda Shelton.  
  
Oncle Dudley se tourna en direction de James et Lily."Que pensez-vous d'aller à New York?"  
  
Maintenant c'était leurs tours de se regarder l'un et l'autre."Nous, eeee...nous..."Bégaya James.  
  
"Tu leurs demandes à eux?" lui reprocha Pernella, en pointant James et Lily.  
  
"Mais, bien sûr, après tout ils font partit de la famille.Et....après tout, ils doivent venir avec nous, c'est mieux ainsi."James, qui était plus près de Tante Évian, l'entendit murmuré, "Et plus sûr si leurs...espèces, ne peuvent pas les trouver."  
  
Sous son t-shirt, il entendit un fable murmure, "Ton espèce?" dit poison.  
  
James secoua la tête, incrédule, et murmura, "Je ne sais pas ce que ça veut dire moi non plus."(Ont comprendra ici qu'ils se parlent en fourchelangue.)  
  
"Qu'est-ce que c'était?" demanda l'oncle Dudley, le regardant avec son énorme nez.Il rappelait à James un gros éléphant de mauvaise humeur.  
  
"Je, eee, je...."  
  
"As-tu ce serpent?Dans la cuisine? Après que je t'ai dit de t'en débarrasser?"  
  
Poison murmura quelque chose pour lui même, que James savait être des insultes, mais il ne pu heureusement pas entendre tout ce que disait poison. Il se demandait si, oui ou non, il devait raconter toute la vérité quand Lily lui lança un regard désespéré et que Shelton et Pernella riaient intérieurement. Oncle Dudley restait immobile,attendant une réponse, mais apparement, poison décida pour lui. Le serpent sortit lui-même du t-shirt de James, il délaissa sa taille, et monta le long du corp du jeune homme.Il pointa sa tête au côté de celle de James.  
  
Oncle Dudley recula de quelques pas avec un petit cri, le cousin de James regarda fixement le serpent en ne disant pas mots. Tante Évian lança un cri perçant, tout en se mettant les deux mains devant la bouche, juste avant de s'écrouler sur une chaise.  
  
"Tu n'aurais pas dû faire ça!", dit james à Poison.  
  
"Qu'est-ccccce que j'ai fait?Il l'avait demandé, il voulait savoir!!"  
  
James haussa les épaules, sachant très bien que c'était impossible de discutter avec un serpent.  
  
Dudley se tourna ensuite vers Lily, tassant d'une main James. Pendant ce temp, Poison essaya de mordre la main de Dudley, mais James le retint juste à temp par la queue.  
  
"Et je suppose que tu as toujours cette araignée?"  
  
Lily ne dit rien.  
  
"Ça va, dit lui que je suis là, je veut lui parler, lui dire un peu ce que je pense", lui dicta Brownie.  
  
"Oui, tout de suite après l'avoir tué!", rétorqua Lily,"Et après, qu'est-ce qui t'arriverait?? Je te retrouverais écrasée, sous les chaussures d'un inconnu?? Et je me retrouverais sans araignée?"  
  
Les six attendirent dans la cuisine durant, ce qui leur sembla, une éternité. James et Lily se rapprochèrent l'un de l'autre, juste assez pour se tenir par la main. Oncle Dudley s'approcha d'eux, aillant mûrement réfléchit. Tante Évian, quand à elle, piqua une petite course en direction de la toilette lorsqu'elle vît Brownie sortir des cheveux de Lily et se tenir sur son nez, la menaçant avec ses pattes. Shelton et Pernella se regardèrent l'un l'autre, tous les deux confus.  
  
"Bon, je crois que vous pouvez garder vos animaux, en autant qu'ils se conduisent correctement. Mais si jamais il arrivait quelques choses, je vous enfermerai, compris????"Oncle Dudley s'arrêtta une minute, et essaya de respirer lentement, pour rerendre son souffle. Après 2 minutes, il dit,"Maintenant déjeûnons, ensuite ont fera les bagages. Aller, ont se dépêche!!"  
  
Toutes les bouches étaient grandes ouvertes. Personne, mais absolument personne n'avait pensée qu'il dirait que James et Lily pouvaient garder leurs animaux. Oncle Dudley ignora leurs regards et se dirigea vers la table pour commencer son assiettes, remplie de crêpes, avec plein de sirop et de beurre(Mmmmmm, sa doit être bon !!).  
  
Un par un, ils s'assirent à table. James et Lily s'assirent à un bout de la table, tendit que les Dursley accaparèrent l'autre bout.  
  
Quand l'assiette de crêpes se rendit aux deux enfants, il n'en restait plus que deux, une pour chacun. James mit une crêpe dans l'assiette à Lily, puis une dans la sienne. Puis il mit un peu de beurre dans chacune des assiettes, avec du sirop par dessus le tout, jusqu'à ce que Lily lui dise qu'elle en avait assez, qui elle, se le fit dire par Brownie.  
  
Pendant ce temp, Poison, maintenant qu'il n'avait plus besoin de se cacher, se mit à l'aise le plus qu'il pu, sur la table, enroulé, comme le font les serpents, comme les vrais serpents venimeux!! En immitant même la tête de la viper, tout autant qu'il pouvait. Quand il vit combien les deux enfants Potter mangeaient, et combien les Dudleys eux mangeaient, il décida d'agir.  
  
Il rampa discrètement sur la table, jusqu'à l'assiette de Shelton, puis arrivé là, attrapa deux crêpes sur la pile et les emporta, pour les déposer dans l'assiette de James.  
  
James leva la tête pour voir le réaction de son oncle, craignant le pire.  
  
"Papaaaaaa," hurla Shelton, en pointant le serpent et regardant James, presque les larmes aux yeux."Cette...cette...cette chose a pris mes crêpes et les a volé pour James."  
  
Dudley arrêta de manger quelques secondes, avec sa fourchette dans les airs, à mi-chemin entre sa bouche(un puis sans fond oui!!) et son assiette de crêpes."Ne t'en fait pas, tu en aura d'autres à New York."  
  
Shelton regarda James intensément, une lueur de colère dans les yeux.  
  
"Ne fait pas ça une deuxième fois", James avertit Poison, qui avait l'air plus inquiètant que jamais, à la seconde où il avait vu le regard de Shelton.  
  
"Tu lui as parlé? Au serpent?", demanda Tante Évian.  
  
James la regarda."Je, eeee, je ee, mais bien sûr."  
  
Pernella regarda Lily."Et tu peut parler à ton araignée??"  
  
James acquièsa pour Lily. Il venait juste de réaliser qu'ils avaient peur d'eux pour quelques raisons inconnu. Il saisit donc sa chance de les effrayer encore un peu plus en allant chercher le lait."Il y a une araignée près de ton pied présentement. Tu veut qu'elle lui dise de te mordre? Elle peut,"murmura-t-il à l'oreille de Pernella.  
  
Elle sauta immédiatement sur ses pieds et sortit aussi vite qu'elle pu de la cuisine, sous le regard confu de Lily, qui prenait une bouchée de crêpe.  
  
"Bien,"dit oncle Dudldey, se levant et se frottant les mains, tout en ignorant les miettes tombant de sa bouche."Il faut empacter maintenant non?? Je suis sûr que je peux trouver un vol pour nous tous."  
  
Les Dursleys bondirent de leurs chaisent et courèrent hors de la cuisine. James et Lily se levèrent tranquillement, et commencèrent lentement à faire la vaisselle.  
  
"Tu sait", lui dit Brownie, "vous n'avez pas à faire la vaisselle, je ne crois pas qu'ils vous en voudrons!!"  
  
Lily sourit, contente d'avoir une conversation avec son araignée dans la cuisine."Je ne sais pas, peut-être, mais ca commence tout de même à devenir amusant maintenant."  
  
"Qu'est-ce que tu crois qu'il se passe??"James demanda à Poison."C'est comme s'il avaient peur de nous??"  
  
"Il n'y a sssssseulement qu'un moyen de le ssssssavoir", répondit calmement le serpent."Ccccc'est de prendre la lettre, et de trouver cccccce qu'elle dit."  
  
Et le matin arriva, Lily et Brownie discutèrent de sujets de conversation habituels, comme la température, et de ce que Brownie avait entendu à propos de la dernière famille d'araignée de l'antartique. Quand à James et Poison, ils parlèrent du jeu de Nintendo 64 de Shelton auquel ils aimeraient jouer.  
  
* * *  
  
"Et tu est sûre qu'elle as eu la lettre dans ses mains?" Demanda harry.  
  
"Harry", dit lentement Hermione, mais ont pouvait sentir qu'elle commençait à perdre patience, "pourquoi est-ce qu'ont te mentiraient? Cette femme, Évian, lui as pris alors qu'elle l'avait en main."  
  
"Elle était sous le choc," dit Ron." Je veux dire, elle a vu l'adresse, et c'est comme si elle est devenu un zombie ou quelques choses.Comme un robot!!"  
  
Harry soupira et regarda Hermione. Apparement, il dit exactement ce que Ron et Hermione voulaient entendre. "Amené les ici. Je ne veux pas savoir comment, je ne veux pas savoir ce que vous ferez, mais je ne veux pas que les Dursleys fassent ça encore.Et spécialement à mes enfants."  
  
Ron regarda Hermione, puis Harry."Harry, tu as entendu les rumeurs. Ils seront plus facile à trouver à Poudlard!"  
  
Harry lui répondit, en le regardant droit dans les yeux."Ne pense tu pas que je le sais? Voldemort n'est pas mort, nous le savons tous.C'est déjà une bonne chose que tout le monde des sorciers ne le saches pas encore, tu peut en être sûr. Mais selon nos sources, il cherche partout. Il sait parfaitement qu'il n'y a qu'un seul endroit où j'ai pu les cacher." IL se leva, et commença à marcher en rond. "Nous devons sortir James et Lily de là le plus rapidement possible, les amener dans un endroit sûr. Au moins, à Poudlard, ils auront une chance. Et ils pourront apprendre la magie, comme nous l'avons fait, pour se protéger eux-mêmes."  
  
Hermion soupira.Ils savaient tous ce qu'ils avaient à faire, mais Harry semblait de plus en plus malade chaque jour. Madame Pomfresh avait commencer à le suivre dans les couloirs, pour s'assurer de sa santé, et même Drago Malfoy n'osait plus rire de lui, tellement il avait l'air malade.  
  
"Bien. Ils vont à New York, au États-Unis. Nous allons y aller, leurs donner quelques lettres de plus, être invisible, et tout. Mais nous allons les ramener ici, Harry."  
  
Harry leurs dit salut d'un signe de tête lorsqu'ils sortirent de sont bureau, pour ne revenir qu'avec ses enfants!!!  
  
* * *  
  
Répone aux reviews:  
  
gaelle griffondor: Merci pour ta review, et oui, je vais continuer de traduire, lentement, mais sûrement comme ont dit !!!!!  
  
pimousse fraise: Désolé si tu as eu de la misère à comprendre le chapitre 1, je sais pas si c,est parce que tu l'a lu le matin en te réveillant, ou parce que je traduis pas bien.Quoi qu'il en soit, si tu comprend pas quelques choses, écrit moi, je me ferait un plaisir de tout t'expliquer!! Merci de reviewer!!!  
  
cynore:(décidément y en a qui ont de l'imagination pour les noms, lol)Merci d,aimer comment ma fic commence, même si c'est pas ma fic, c,est juste ma traduction, mais c'est pas grave, merci pour le compliment!!! et pour la review.  
  
Note du traducteur: Merci à tous les reviews, juste 3 mais c'est pas grave, je trouve ca pas pire pour juste un chapitre.Pour ceux qui le savent pas, j'écris aussi une fic, qui parle(oui oui, elle parle) de Harry après le tome 5, elle n,as que 4 chapitre pour l'insatant, mais je compte en rajouter beaucoups plus, je sais pas combien, mais beaucoup!!Alors, venez la lire, elle est pas si longue que ca!! Merci  
  
Pensée du jour: Si quand il mouille, c'est le petit Jésus qui pleure, quand il pleut acide, c'est quoi sa veut dire ?????? *)  
  
F.T. 


	3. Le crie de L'homme invisible

15 janvier 2004  
  
Disclaimer : Rien est à moi, comme d'habitude, à part peut-être tous les mots en français !!!  
  
Chapitre 3 Le Crie de L'homme invisible  
  
Environ vingts minutes plus tard, les malettes de James et Lily, deux vieilles valises que l'Oncle Dudley leurs avaient prêté, qui mesuraient environ 2 pieds par 3 pieds et environ 6 pouces d'épais, étaient prêtes et attendaient près de la porte. Il n'y en avait que deux, une pour James, et une pour Lily. À l'étage, ils pouvaient entendre Shelton et Pernella argumenter avec Oncle Dudley et Tante Évian sur ce qu'il devait emmener avec eux.  
  
-« Je veut amener mes jeux vidéos. »  
  
-« Non, tu ne peux pas, tu n'aura pas le temp d'y jouer. »  
  
-« Pourquoi je ne peux pas prendre mon ordinateur?? »  
  
-« Parce que....juste parce que!! Aller maintenant, dépêchez-vous!! »  
  
James et Lily allèrent à la cuisine, sans trop se faire remarquer, pour voir si leurs Oncle et leurs Tante n'auraient pas oublié quelques choses qui aurait pu leurs dire ce que signifait tout ce mystère, mais ils n'eurent pas cette chance. "Tu sait", offrit Poison, "je peut les obliger à dire ce qu'ils cachent."Il ouvrit sa bouche, pour laisser paraître ses crocs. Lily, qui ne pouvait comprendre ce que venait de dire Poison, comme James ne pouvait comprendre ce que disait Brownie, jetta un regard au serpent et devina, sans même pouvoir l'entendre, ce qu'il venait de dire. "Il dit qu'il pourrait les obliger à nous dire ce qu'ils cachent," lui dit James. Lily se tourna vers Brownie, pour lui traduire ce que venait de dire Poison. -« Qu'est-ce que tu en pense ?? » -« Non, absolument pas. S'ils se sentent menacés, ils vont vous punir tous les deux, et vous ne pourrai toujours pas savoir ce qu'ils cachent »Lily traduit aussitôt pour James.  
  
Lily regarda James et poison, tous deux était entrain d'argumenter sur ce qui venait d'être dit, dans leurs propres langage bien entendue.  
  
-« Je ne vois juste pas pourquoi. »dit le serpent dans un murmure à peine audible.  
  
-« Tu ne vois pas qu'ils pourraient nous séparer à jamais, » dit James.  
  
-« Mais. »  
  
-« Pas de mais, il n'en n'est pas question, nous devons trouver autre chose. » Pendant un instant, poison sembla pensif. « Que ffffont-ils à la télévissson déjjjà ? Ah, ouiii, du pick pocket, on pourrait essssssayer ? »  
  
James regarda Lily et lui dit. Puis la jeune fille consulta Brownie.  
  
« Fait ce que tu veut », dit l'araignée, « Mais quand tu restera pris dans tes propres toiles, ne vient pas me voir pour me demander de te sortir de là !! »  
  
Ils entendirent un grondement provenant du deuxièmes étages, juste au- dessus de leur tête, « Honêtement, Duddlichounet, qu'est-ce que tu enmène ? », demanda Tante Évian.  
  
-« Juste quelques affaires pour le travail. »  
  
-« Maman ? Est-ce que je peux apporter mes poupées ? » Lily sourit lorsqu'elle entendit cela, parce qu'elle savait que Pernella ne joueait avec ses poupées que lorsqu'elle était effrayée.  
  
Le soupir de tante Évian se fit entendre jusqu'en bas des escaliers, « C'est d'accord, mais seulement quelques-unes. »  
  
Le plafond se mit à trembler lorsque Pernella courra le plus vite qu'elle pu vers sa chambre pour prendre ses précieuses poupées.  
  
BOUUMMM! BANG! PLOUP!! CRAC!  
  
James et Lily se regardèrent l'un et l'autre, et courèrent jusqu'au hall d'entrée, là où les Dursley jetaient leurs valises d'en haut de l'escalier, exactement où eux aussi avaient mis les leurs. James se faufila entre les projectiles pour aller chercher sa valise ainsi que celle de sa s?ur.  
  
-« J'espère qu'ils n'ont rien brisé, » dit Lily, tout en ouvrant sa valise. Elle regarda à l'intérieur et poussa un soupir de soulagement. James ouvrit la sienne et jeta un coup d'?il à l'intérieur. Il semblait ne rien y avoir de brisé. Il regarda plus en profondeur, là où il avait caché une carte de baseball qui aurait dû appartenir à Shelton, et qui valait maintenant très chère. S'il avait bien vu, l'une des plus grosses valises était tombée directement dessus la sienne. « Faite qu'elle ne soit pas pliée, s'il vous plaît, faite qu'elle ne soit pas pliée », pria-t-il. Il retira l'enveloppe de feutre ainsi que celle de plastique, dans laquelle il avait mis le sac, où la carte était. Il lâcha un autre soupir de soulagement lorsqu'il vît qu'elle était intact. Il la cacha rapidement lorsqu'il entendit Shelton crier au-dessus de lui. « Non ! Ne lance pas celle là ! C'est mon Nintendo 64 et mon game boy !! » Mais il avait parlé trop tard, et la valise tomba lourdement sur le sol, avec un son de plastique brisé. Le son fu suivi par les cris de douleur de Shelton. (excellent !!! ^_^ niark ! niark ! niark !)  
  
« Vous nousss avezzzz oublié. » James se retourna et vît poison ramper près de lui . Lily se retourna également lorsqu'elle entendit les reproches de Brownie. « Tu me laisse seul sur le comtoir de la cuisine, jeune fille, ce n'est pas une façon de se conduire. Qu'est-ce qui serait arrivé si je me serait fait écraser ? Ou si je me serait pris dans les toiles de quelque'un ? Ou pire, qu'est-ce qui serait arrivé si je me serait retrouvé dans l'un des affreux desserts de ta tante ?  
  
-« Je suis désolé, » dit Lily à voix basse.  
  
-« Il est trop tard mainteant, n'est-ce pas ? Je croyait que tu était mieux élevé que ça ! »  
  
-James dit à poison ,« Je suis désolé, je croyait que tu pouvait prendre soins de toi tout seul, et je crois que j'ai eu tort. »Le serpent le regarda, puis s'éleva à la hauteur du visage de James, « Tu veut me redire ça en face ? »  
  
« Vous parler encore avec ces animaux ? » les quatres se retournèrent, pour voir Shelton, riant d'eux. « Oui, » dit James, avec grande fierté. Maintenant qu'il pouvait parler avec Poison devant les gens, il n'allait sûrement pas se laisser si facilement humilier par son cousin. «Et toi, peut tu parler aux tiens ? »  
  
Shelton rie cruellement à cette réplique « Je ne suis pas anormal moi ! Va dehors parler aux oiseaux, DooLittle. »  
  
-« Les garçons, sa suffit, » les coupa l'Oncle Dudley lorsqu'il decendit les marches. -« Mais. papa, il était. » -« Je sais ce qu'il fesait, et arrête de l'ennuyer avec ça ! Aller maintenant, dépêcher vous de prendre vos affaires et de les mettres dans l'auto, nous allons être en retard à l'aréoport. Nous avons des billets de premières classes pour New York dans une heure. »  
  
Il fallu près d'une demi-heure pour mettre les bagages dans la valise de l'auto, et bien sûr, la valise contenant le Nintendo 64 de Shelton ainsi que son game boy fût laissé à la maison. James et Lily gardèrent leur petites valises avec eux, elles étaient si légèrent et petites, que cela ne servait à rien des les mettres dans le coffre de la voiture.  
  
Avant de partir, l'Oncle Dudley s'échappa une énorme valise sur le pied, qui devait être, à l'entendre crier, extrèmement lourde. Les hurlements de Dudley firent sursauté Brownie, qui alla se cache sous les cheveux de Lily, Poison, quand à lui, resserra son étreinte autour de l'estomac de James, faisant presque suffoquer le jeune homme.  
  
-« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a là-dedans ! Qui a fait cette valise ? »  
  
Tante Évian se retourna sur son siège, puis sourit gentillement à son mari. « Tu as fait cette valise chérie, rappel toi, tes affaires de bureau !! »  
  
Oncle Dudley regarda silencieusement James et Lily, puis dit, « Dans la van ! »  
  
Avant d'entrer dans l'auto, il jeta un rapide coup d'?il aux alentours, comme pour voir si quelqu'un les espionnait. Tante Évian, elle, regarda à l'extérieur pendant tout le trajet, jusqu'à l'aréoport, et semblait encore plus nerveuse que d'habitude.  
  
Brownie en fit part à Lily, « Je crois qu'ils ont peur de quelqu'un , de quelque chose, peut-être même de vous deux. »  
  
Arrivé à l'aréoport, ils se parquèrent à l'endroit le plus éloigné possible, et c'est peut-être pour cela qu'ils arrivèrent si tard à l'aréoport. « Dépêchez-vous !!, » avisa Oncle Dudley. Il leur donna à chacun leur billets, en hésitant toutefois pour donner celui de James et Lily. Après la distribution des billets, ce fut une course effrêné jusqu'à l'entrée de l'aréoport. James et Lily arrivèrent les premiers, et attendèrent impatiement les Dursleys. New York, ils allaient à New York, ils avaient de la difficultés à le réaliser !  
  
-« Est-ce que quelqu'un vient avec vous ? » demanda un l'homme qui s'occupait de dirriger les passagers dans l'aréoport.  
  
James pointa les Dursleys, qui étaient encore dans le stationnnement, entrain de reprendre leurs souffle.  
  
-« C'est bon, porte 32A. Bon voyage ! »  
  
James et Lily ignorèrent l'endroit pour enregistrer les bagages, leurs valises étant suffisament petites pour qu'ils puissent les emporter avec eux dans l'avion. Ils courèrent tous les deux jusqu'à la porte 32A, et donnèrent leurs billets à la femme ce tenant devant l'entrée, attendant pour les embarquement de dernière minute.  
  
James murmura à Lily, « Si seulement les Dursleys pouvaient manquer l'avion, ont pourraient avoir un bon voyage ! »  
  
-« Au début ce serait peut-être amusant, c'est vrai, mais nous avons besoin d'argent, non ? .. Excusez-moi, madame, » Dit-elle lorsqu'elle donna son billet à la femme, « Nous avons de la famille qui..qui vient avec nous. Est- ce que ce serait possible de retarder le décolage jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent ? »  
  
La femme lui fît un grand sourir, montrant par le fait même toutes ses dents. « Aucun problème, l'avion de part pas tout de suite, et il y a un peu de circulation sur la piste aujourd'hui, donc je crois que nous pourront les attendre. » Lily lui sourit et la remercia.  
  
-« Poison est dans mon t-shirt », lui murmura James, « je ne crois pas qu'ils acceptent les serpents à bord de l'avion non ? ni les araignés ? Est- ce que Brownie le sait ?  
  
Lily demanda à son araignée, et Brownie lui répondit, « bien sûr, jeune fille. Qu'est-ce que tu crois que je suis, stupide ? Je suis une araignées d'Athéna, franchement ! »  
  
-« Excusez-moi, monsieur », dit James avec un peu d'hésitation dans la voix. « Pouvez-vous nous aider à trouver nos sièges ? » L'homme prit l'un de leurs billets, et les guida jusqu'à leurs sièges, les deux premiers à l'avant de la section première classe. « Merci ». « Les dames d'abord », dit James, tout en tendant la main à Lily. « Merci, gentleman ! » Lily fit une révérence devant James avant de s'asseoir sur son siège. Lorsqu'elle tenta de s'asseoir, elle sentit du papier sur son siège, ce qui la fit sursauter. « Ahhh, mais qu'est-ce que c'est ? »  
  
James prit l'enveloppe et la regarda. « Hey, regarde l'adresse ; Les pires sièges de la première classe ».  
  
.« Ouais, ssssssa doit être la bonne adressssse ! » siffla poison, en regardant le mur blanc juste devant eux.  
  
James rit et le dit à Lily.  
  
-« Poison, franchement, ce ne sont pas les plus mauvaise place, et puis ont peux se déplacer un fois que l'avion est décollée », lui dit-elle.  
  
-« Essssst-cccce qu'elle me parle ? » Demanda poison.  
  
James sourit, et dit non de la tête. Il n'allait pas commencer à agire comme une mère avec son animal. Puis il prit l'enveloppe, près à l'ouvrir, et regarda Lily. Si elle disait que c'était correct, tout le monde, à part peut-être sa famille dirait que ce serait correct. « Tu croit qu'on devrait ? » Lily ne dit rien, et prit l'enveloppe en la regardant intensément. « Fait attention jeune fille, sa pourrait être dangereux », lui dit Brownie.  
  
« Nous sommes mieux de l'ouvrir, et rapidement, sinon nous ne saurons jamais ce qui est dit dans cette enveloppe », dit Lily.  
  
« Ni qui nous l'écrit ! » approuva James.  
  
James reprit l'enveloppe, et l'ouvrit lentement. Il sortit les deux feuilles se trouvant à l'intérieur, puis déplia avec une certaine hâte, mais néanmoins délicatement, la première page. « Attend une minute, Lily ? Lit ça. Est-ce.est-ce que j'ai bien lu ? »  
  
« Attention », avertit Brownie, en lui donnant un coup de patte. « Il y a deux personnes debout derrière la chaise de James. »  
  
Lily n'eu même pas besoin de regarder pour savoir qu'il n'y avait personne derrière James. « Tu doit avoir eu une hallucination ! », dit-elle à l'araignée. Elle prit la lettre que lui tendait James. « Poudlard, école de sorcellerie ? .Tu, tu croit que c'est une blague ? »  
  
James se passa la main dans les cheveux, pour essayer de les arranger un peu. Ce qui ne servit à rien, puis que ses cheveux revinrent exactement à la place où ils étaient. Il réussit tout de même à placer une mèche de ses cheveux de façon à cacher sa cicatrice en forme d'éclair. « Qui sait ? »  
  
« Mais. », Lily murmura plus pour elle même, « qui que ce soit qui ait envoyée cette lettre, ils s'est donné beacoup de mal. Ils ont trouvés où nous vivont, et même dans quel chambre nous dormons. Ce pourrait être un coup de Pernella et Shelton, mais de la façon dont Oncle Dudley et Tante Évian ont agit, j'en doute. » Du coin de l'?il, Lily vit Brownie monter sur la chaise. « Et maintenant, ils nous ont trouvé ici, en route pour New York. Et regarde l'adresse maintenant. Quelqu'un nous espionne, c'est sûr, pour quelques raisons que ce soit, alors, je crois que ce qui est dit dans cette lettre doit être vrai !  
  
James se frotta la tête. « Comme les Américains diraient, hey merde ! »  
  
-« Tu sait, nous le disons aussi ! »  
  
-« Mais ont dit toujours, comme les Américains diraient, hey merde ! »   
  
-« Et bien, comme nous allons en amérique, ce serait peut-être mieux de laisser tomber la première partie, tu ne crois pas ? »  
  
-« Ouais, d'accord. Comme les Américains diraient, merde ! » Ce qui fit sourir Lily.  
  
« AÏE !!!! », s'écria quelqu'un.  
  
Les deux enfants se retournèrent, mais personne ne semblait se trouver où le cris s'était fait entendre. Plusieurs passagers se retournèrent eux aussi, mais pour regarder Lily et James, croyant que c'était eux. Lily s'enfonca dans sont siège, rouge de honte. James, quand à lui, se retourna vers les personnes les plus proches, qui le regardait encore, et leurs murmura : « Ma valise est tombée sur mon pied ! ». Puis, lui aussi, s'enfonca dans son siège, tout aussi rouge que Lily.  
  
Dans son cou, Lily sentit Brownie reprendre sa place habituelle. « Tu voit ! », lui dit Brownie, « il y avait quelqu'un à cet endroit. Et si cette brute qui prétend être un serpent avait fait un peu attention, il l'aurait vu lui aussi ! ». Elle ajouta fièrement : « J'en ai mordu un. »  
  
-« Merci », dit Lily, « je suis désolé d'avoir douté de toi. »  
  
-« Tu veut dire lorsque tu disait que j'hallucinait ? »  
  
-« Oui. Mais tu peux me le dire si jamais tu les revois encore ? Je croit que nous allons avoir besoin de parler avec eux. »  
  
-« Au nom d'Athéna, mais bien sûr. Que crois tu que je suis ? Aveugle et stupide ? » Lily sourit, et en fit part à James.  
  
James se gartta la tête. « Une école de sorcellerie, et maintenant des gens invisble ? Qu'est-ce que ce sera la prochaine fois. » Il reprit la lettre, et la placa de façon à ce que tous les deux puissent lire.  
  
Subitement, ils entendirent un son qu'ils leurs étaient famillier, et qui les fit sauter de leurs sièges. « Qu'est-ce que vous faites, au juste ? Et qu'est-ce que c'est que cette chose, dans vos mains ? » Ils se retournèrent pour faire face à un Oncle Dudley, rouge de colère. Il avait laisser tomber quelqu'uns de ses bagages pour pouvoir pointer la lettre que tenait James et Lily.  
  
« Eeee, rien.. » Dit rapidement Lily, tout en prenant la lettre pour la mettre dans une de ses poches. Mais l'Oncle Dudley fut plus rapide, il laissa tomber le reste de ses bagages, et plongea vers la lettre. Dudley était plus rapide qu'il n'y paraissait, parce qu'il réussi à attraper un bout de lettre. Même si son Oncle avait réussi à en attrapper un bout, elle continua désespérément de tirer sur la partie qu'elle tenait toujours. « Donne moi ça ! », grogna-t-il, « ou tu passera le reste de ta vie enfermé dans ton palcard ! »  
  
Lentement, elle lui donna la lettre, peut-être auraient-ils un autres chance de la lire, ou simplement une autre lettre ! Ce serait encore mieux. Quoi qu'il en soit, elle ne voulait pas passer le reste de sa vie dans ce trou. Elle ne voulait tout simplement pas passer plus de temp dans cet endroit qu'elle ne le devrait.  
  
L'Oncle Vernon prit rapidement la lettre puis retourna vers ses bagages pour les ramasser. Shelton et Pernella vinrent les voir, quelques minutes plus tard. Ils semblaient être encore essoufler de leurs course jusqu'à l'aréoport, sa se voyait à leurs teint rouge vif .  
  
-« Petite, petite, petite Lily », rit innoncement Pernella, « il semblerait que vous ayez gravement contrairié papa. Je ne serait même pas surprise s'ils vous enfermaient tout de même dans votre placard, surtout après ce que vous venez de faire. »  
  
-«Ouais, papa et maman n'aime pas vraiment que vous receviez ces lettres. Si ont est chanceux, peut-être qu'ils vous abandonnerons au cours du voyage, sa serait amusant non ? »  
  
-« Va foncer dans un murs », répondit James, « Ho ! non, désolé, sa ne servirait à rien, puisque tu ne ferait que rebondir !! » Shelton ne su quoi répondre, et retourna s'asseoir à son siège, suivit de près par Pernella.  
  
-« As-tu eu le temp de lire le reste de la lettre ? » demanda James à Lily, silencieusement.  
  
Elle répondit non de la tête. « J'espèrait que tu en avait eu le temp. J'ai seulement lu la partie de l'école de sorcellerie. »  
  
James et Lily se tinrent chacun la main et quelques minutes plus tard, l'avion quitta le sol. Cela prit du temps, mais le dernier grondement de moteur se fit entendre et la sensation d'être cloué à leurs sièges se relâcha quelque peu, se qui leurs indiqua qu'ils étaient bel et bien dans les airs. C'était à la fois excitant et terrifiant, cet sensation de vide autour de vous. James aurait eu plus peur encore s'il n'avait pas vu Shelton s'aggriper à son siège, blanc comme un drap. Lily aussi aurait été encore plus effrayé si ce n'avait été de Pernella, qui, en serrant contre elle chacune de ses poupées hurla : « Mammmmaaaaaannnnnnnnnn !!! »  
  
-« C'est aussi amusant que de voir un oiseau briser sa nouvelle toile », murmura Brownie, d'un air mausade.  
  
-« Zzzzzze crois que zzzze vais être malade ! », renchérie Poison.  
  
***  
  
-« Et bien, merveilleux voyage non ? », demanda Ron à Hermione.  
  
-« Ho, Ron. Tu est seulement en colère à cause que cette araignée ta mordu. »  
  
-« Mais, mais, elle aurait pu être venimeuse !! »  
  
-« Ca n'a pas dû faire si mal que ça Ron, et peut-être que c'est de ta faute si elle t'a mordu. Tu doit être entré dans son territoire, ou quelque chose du genre. »  
  
-« Les araignée n'ont pas de territoire », répondit rapidement Ron. « Et tu l'as vu après ? Elle est allée sous ses cheveux, et la pettie n'a même pas semblé le remarquer, ni même y porter attention.  
  
Hermione claqua subitement des doigts. « Pourquoi n'en finissont nous pas ? » Demanda-t-elle.  
  
Ron la regarda, sceptique. « Qu'est-ce que tu veut dire par là ? » Il vit alors son air excité, pareil à celui qu'elle avait lorsqu'elle enfreingnait les règles de Poudlard. Puis il se mit la main devant la bouche. « Tu ne veut pas dire. leurs parler, n'est-ce pas ? Réellement leurs parler ? »  
  
-« Et bien. pourquoi pas ? Ca fait neuf ans que j'attend de leurs parler, Ron. Et maintenant regarde, nous n'avons toujours pas réussi. Nous pouvons au moins avoir une conversation avec eux, pour en savoir un peu plus à leurs sujet. De toute façon, nous allons devoir leurs parler pour les amener à Poudlard et au chemin de traverse, non ? »  
  
Ron la regarda un instant, ne sachant trop quoi faire.  
  
-« Et bien, nous n'avons qu'à ne pas leur dire qui nous sommes, ni que nous avons un lien quelconque avec eux. »  
  
Ron se mordit la lèvre, signe qu'il allait bientôt accepter. « D'accord, moi aussi ca fait neuf ans que j'attend ce moment, après tout, et je suis curieux. Faisons-le alors, et vite, avant que ma conscience me fasse changer d'idée. Il se leva, murmurant, « Ce n'est pas toi, d'habitude, qui nous guide dans le droit chemin ? » Pour simple réponse, Hermione lui offrit un magnifique sourir.  
  
Il se rendirent donc jusqu'à l'avant de l'avion. Toutes les lumière étaient éteinte, mais la pleine lune offrait assez de lumière pour qu'ils puisssent aperçevoir la têtes des deux jeunes enfants, ainsi que leur cheveux noir.  
  
-« Ettttt.. maintenant ?? » Demanda Hermione, ne semblant pas trop sûr d'elle.  
  
-« Eeeeee, pour être honnête, je ne suis plus vraiment sûr de vouloir le faire, je sais que je le souhaitait vraiment, mais. »  
  
-« Oui, ne soit pas inquiet, je sais ce que tu ressent ! Peut-être devrions- nous les réveiller ? » Demanda avec espoir Hermione. Elle et Ron regardèrent les deux jeunes sorciers, dormant paisiblement. Lily avait la tête appuyé sur l'épaule de James, et la tête de James était appuyé sur celle de Lily. « Non, je suppose que non. »  
  
Ils retournèrent donc s'assir à leurs place. En chemin, ils virent Dudley, entrain de dormir. Il était tellement gros qu'il cachait les bras de sa chaise avec sa graisse, et sa chaise, elle, semblait vouloir s'éffondrer à tout moment. (je sais, je suis méchant, mais bon !!)  
  
-« Dudley », dit Ron, les dents serrer par la colère. « Regarde le. Tu sait à quoi il me fait penser. »  
  
-« Garde ça pour New York, Ron », l'avisa Hermione.  
  
Ron regarda Dudley sans rien dire, puis continua son chemin, murmurant, « Je constate qu'il n'a pas suivi nos avertisssement ! »  
  
-« Il va le regretter. D'habitude, je ne juge pas les molduts mais, lui. » Hermione dit ces derniers mots, avec une colère bien visible dans sa voix. « Comment peut-il leurs faire subir ça ? » Demanda-t-elle à Ron, dans l'obscurité continuelle de l'avion. « Harry a au moins eu une chambre à lui, mais les deux jumeaux eux. Ils ont eux la vie encore plus dure que Harry ! »  
  
-« Et maintenant, qui est-ce qui disait, Gardons ça pour New York ? » Lui demanda Ron, en souriant.  
  
Hermione lui fit une une grimace. « Oui, c'est vrai, mais bon. »  
  
Ils se rassir donc, jusqu'à l'arrivée.  
  
-« Où est la cape d'invisibilité ? », demanda frénétiquement Ron.  
  
-« Juste ici, sur mon siège, je pensait bien que tu allait l'oublier. »  
  
Note de l'auteur :  
  
Bon ben comme vous avez pu le voir, c'est le nouveau chapitre, et au lieu de le couper en deux, ben j'ai décidé de le mettre en entier là !! Vu que j'ai plus de temp !! N'oublier pas de reviewer surtout, c'est important, et sa aide à traduire plus vite !! Il faut aussi je vous rappelle que c'est une fic. appartenant à Dleet, un excellent auteur anglais ! Et aussi, pour faire un peu de pub : si vous vous chercher une excellente fic. à lire, et que vous ne l'avez pas encore lu, ben Les Serdaigles aussi sont courageux, c'est un très bon choix !(écrit par les jumeaux Weasley) Bon ben bye bye, au prochain chapitre !!  
  
Réponse aux reviews :  
  
Phénix20 : Mais bien sûr que je continue !!!  
  
Lolo ???: Merci, c'est simpa de ta part de m'encourager !! Mais je sais pas si je suis meilleur que toi en anglais par exemple !! ( Et en passant, il y a une signification à ton non, ou c'est le premier nom qui t'es passé par la tête ?  
  
MaLdA pOtTeR : Si tu le dit !!!!  
  
Sofie : Puisque tu insiste, et que tu te met à genoue, ben je vais continuer, lolll  
  
Pensée du jour : Si un jour vous entendez quelqu'un dire : « Batard qu'il fait froid !! », ben dites lui : « Il ne fait pas froid monsieur, c'est juste qu'il ne fait pas chaud !! » Et si il vous regarde avec un air bizzard, qui veut dire, (espèce d'innoncent, sa a aucun sens cque tu vient dire !!) ben.. Regarder dehors, et faites semblant de rien !! Peut-être quil va finir par vous oublier, qui sait ???  
  
Å§t®Õ 


	4. visiteur inhattendu

Bonjour et bienvenue au **disclaimer!!**La majorité de ce qui est écrit dans cette fiction appartient à la belle et talentueuse J.K. Rowling. Le reste est le pure produit de l'imagination de Dleet, un fabuleux auteur anglais.

Chapitre 4          Visiteurs Inhattendu 

Oncle Dudley marchait à travers de la chambre d'hôtel, se parlant à lui-même. « _J'ai tout règl _», dit-il avec plaisir. « _Personne ne peut entrer ici sans ma permission, maintenant…_ », dit-il, tout en se frottant les mains ensemble. « …_il est temps d'aller manger._ »

Shelton et Pernella se tournèrent vers les deux jeunes Potter, qui étaient assis sur une chaise, contemplant la chambre d'hôtel avec admiration. « _Tu ne veux sûrement pas dire, eux aussi, hein papa_? » lui demanda Shelton, sur un ton angélique, en pointant James et Lily.

« _Et bien, eeeee_. » L'Oncle Dudley commenca alors à suer abondamment, et sa voix se mit à trembler. « _J'ai bien peur que vous ne puissiez pas venir_ », leur dit-il, les regardant le plus tristement qu'il pouvait, même si il était plus qu'heureux de ne pas avoir les deux jeunes enfants avec lui pour quelques temps. « _C'est mieux pour vous, vous allez être plus en sécurité ici! _»

« _C'est d'accord Oncle Dudley_ », dit gentillement Lily. James et elle s'étaient parlés lors du débarquement de l'avion. Ils devaient trouver du temps où ils seraient seuls pour pouvoir chercher les lettres. Parce que réellement, cela les dégoûtaient de devoir être aussi gentil avec leur Oncle, mais ça devait être fait.

Tante Évian sortit rapidement de la chambre, suivit de près par Shelton et Pernella. Seul Oncle Dudley hésita un peu, avant de sortir, juste assez pour leur dire, « _Le service de chambre viendra bientôt, dites leurs que je les payerai en même temps que la chambre_. »

James et Lily lui firent signe qu'ils avaient compris puis, aussitôt que la porte fût fermée, ils se mirent à fouiller la chambre!

-« _Je vais regarder dans le placard_! », cria James.

-« _Je vais fouiller dans les valises_! », répondit Lily.

Ils allèrent chercher dans la chambre de Oncle Dudley et de Tante Évian, mais ne trouvèrent rien. Ils changèrent même de place, au cas où ils auraient passé à côté des lettres sans les voir, mais tout ce qu'ils réussirent à faire, c'est de mettre les valises encore plus à l'envers. La seule chose qu'il purent découvrirent fût que l'Oncle Dudley avait des trous dans ses bas!

Puis ils revinrent dans la chambre principale, épuisés.

_-« On peut toujours regarder la télévision_ », fit remarquer James.

-« _Et il y a une superbe vue_ », lui répondit Lily, d'un air pensif.

Un son provenant de la cuisine les sortit de leurs pensée, le son de quelque chose de renversé, ou de brisé. Puis James entendit un, « _Woopssssss_. »

-« _Poison_! », cria James, tout en courant vers la cuisine. « _Je l'avais complètement oublié. Je ne peux pas croire qu'il ait fait ça!_ ». Il entra dans la cuisine. « _Ho!, non_ », dit-il, la bouche grande ouverte.

Lily accouru derrière James. « _Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?_ ». Mais dès qu'elle entra dans la cuisine, elle n'eut pas besoin de James pour le savoir.

Poison se tenait debout, ou plutôt, sur le bout de sa queue, au beau milieu de la cuisine. Tout autour de lui, le sol de la cuisine était couvert de sacs de chips déchirés, de cartons de lait ouverts, de boîtes de céréales ouvertes, ainsi que plusieurs autres choses que les Dursley avaient apportés pour leur petit festin de fin de soirée. Poison jeta un coup d'œil vers Lily et, comme elle ne le regardait pas, décida de plonger dans les jugubes en forme d'ourson que Shelton et Pernella venaient d'acheter.

-« _Est-ce que tu as toujours Brownie avec toi?_ », lui demanda James. Il s'arrêta un moment pour prendre un des jugubes, en prenant bien soin de le regarder sous tous les angles pour voir s'il était propre, et à part un peu de beurre sur l'une des oreilles, il semblait correct. Le goût du beurre ne semblait pas le déranger car il regarda à nouveau Lily pour attendre sa réponse.

Elle glissa lentement sa main dans ses cheveux, et prit l'araignée dans sa main, pour être sûr de sa présence. « _Oui, elle est encore l_. »

_-« Quoi_? », demanda Brownie, vraisemblablement irritée par l'attitude de la jeune fille.

-« _Excuse-moi, je voulais juste savoir si tu étais toujours là. Après ce qu'a fait Poison_… »

-« _Par Athéna, qu'est-ce qu?e cette brute a encore fait_ ?»

Lily tourna sa main de façon à ce que Brownie puisse voir Poison, qui était entrain de goûter à des jugubes mélangés avec du beurre.

_-« Ça!!_ », Lily lui murmura, en même temp que Poison avalait un autre bonbon.

C'est à cet instant qu'une sonnette se fit entendre, les faisant tous sursauter. « _Enfin!_ », murmura James, tout en passant à côté de Lily. Il courut jusqu'à la porte et l'ouvrit. Un homme et une femme se tenaient derrière un chariot remplit de plats et de vaisselles. James pouvait sentir la bonne odeur de la nourriture, même sous les plats de porcelaine servant à garder des plats chauds.

-« _Service de chambre _», dit joyeusement l'homme, tout en entrant dans la chambre avec le chariot.

James ferma la porte et se tourna vers eux. Pour quelques raisons que ce soit, ils n'étaient pas près de partir. Au lieu de ça, ils regardaient intensément James et Lily, qui se tenaient dans l'entrée de la cuisine pour voir ce qui se passait.

-« _Je suis désol_ », dit lentement James, « _mais…nous n'avons pas de tip à vous donner. Notre Oncle va le payer en même temps que la chambre_. »

Les yeux de l'homme s'illuminèrent de colère. La femme réussit tout de même à le calmer en lui aggrippant le bras.

-« _Nous ne sommes pas ici pour ça, James. Pourquoi ne t'approches-tu pas Lily? Nous sommes ici pour vous parler de Poudlard!_ »

-« _J'aimerais bien_ », dit tranquillement Lily, « _mais Poison a fait un dégat dans la cuisine, et moi et James avons marché dedans. Je ne veux pas salir le tapis_! »

James regarda derrière lui, et vit qu'il avait sûrement dû marcher dans tout ce que Poison avait renversé, laissant de belles empreintes de pas sur le tapis. « Oups!! »

La femme sourit à l'homme à côté d'elle. « _Ta spécialit_. »

L'homme sortit un bâton de sa chemise, fit des mouvements au-dessus des empreintes et prononca un mot. Rapidement, dans une lumière éblouissante et en un clin d'œil, les empreintes s'effacèrent. « le dessous de tes souliers, s'il te plaît, James. ». James s'assit immédiatement par terre, montrant le dessous de ses souliers, avide de voir encore de la magie. L'homme dit encore le même mot, et James sentit une vibration sous ses pieds, une sorte de choc électrique, chatouillant chaque parcelle de son jeune pied. La sensation se rendit jusqu'à ses genoux, faiblissant, jusqu'à disparaître complètement.

-« _Maintenant pour la cuisine_ », murmura l'homme. Il se dirigea vers Lily, et James le suivit. Il n'avait pas peur de ses gens, et il ne pensait pas qu'il allait leur faire du mal, mais…juste pour être sûre… De plus, leurs voix lui semblèrent famillière.

-« _Puis-je voir vos chaussures_? » L'homme demanda à Lily. « _Je ne voudrais pas que tu aies peur de marcher sur le tapis. _»

Lily sauta sur le comptoir et montra ses souliers à l'homme. Elle sentit elle aussi le doux picotement se répandant le long de sa jambe, jusqu'à ses genoux. « _Brownie, est-ce que c'est l'homme que tu as mordu, celui qui était invisible? »_

L'homme sortit rapidement sa baguette. Lui et la femme se regardèrent avec incrédulit

-« _Qui est Brownie_ ? », demanda prudemment l'homme.

-« _C'est mon animal_ », lui dit Lily, comme si de rien était. « _Désolé, elle vous a mordu. Elle vous a vu nous regarder, et… je crois qu'elle est un peu surprotectrice_. »

-« _Ho!_ », dit l'homme. Puis il nettoya le dégat de la cuisine, laissant Poison seul, incrédule.

-« _Où est allé toute la nourriture_? » demanda-t-il à James. « _Où sont passsssssé tout mes jugubes? _»

James emporta son serpent dans la cuisine, désespéré pour lui! La femme fit un mouvement de recul lorsque James arriva dans la cuisine, ou plutôt, lorsque Poison arriva!

-« _Est-ce que je peux savoir ce que c'est??? Et où avez-vous trouvé ces….choses!!_ »

-« _Nous avons trouvez Poison, ça c'est mon serpent, et Brownie il y a quelques années. Ça doit faire quoi ??_ », se tournant vers Lily. « _Deux ou trois ans?_ »

Elle fit signe que oui de la tête. « _Deux. Il peut parler à poison comme je peux parler à Brownie. Est-ce que c'est de la magie? Est-ce que nous avons fait de la magie pendant tout ce temps? Je croyais qu'on avait besoin de formule pour ça?_ »

La femme lui sourit. « _Une chose à la fois, premièrement, je m'appelle Hermione Granger, et lui _»,dit-elle en pointant l'homme, « _c'est Ron Weasley. Nous sommes allés à Poudlard avec votre père. _»

-« _Notre père?_ » demanda Lily, sous le choc. « _À quoi est-ce qu'il ressemble? Est-ce que c'était un sorcier?_ »

-« _Doucement, doucement_ », lui dit Brownie. « _Tu es aussi tendu qu'une mouche pris dans une toile_. »

Lily se rassit sur sa chaise, embarrassée et avec quelques taches rouges sur la figure démontrant sa gêne.

-« _Votre père va bien_. »

-« _Attend_ », l'interrompit James. « _Vous avez dit 'va bien'. Nos parents sont morts depuis plusieurs années, dans un accident d'avion!!! _»

-« _Ça, c'est la marque de commerce des Dursley. Ils sont ce que nous appellons des moldus, des personnes qui n'ont aucun pouvoir magique. Votre famille, excepté votre père et votre mère, ne sont pas ce que nous appelons des personnes….compréhensives. Ils ont peur de la magie. Ils ont fait le même mensonge à votre père!_ » Dit Ron,  une expression de tristesse passant sur son visage.

-« _Est-ce que notre mère est encore en vie elle aussi?_ » demanda tranquillement Lily, craignant la réponse qui allait venir.

Hermione et Ron se regardèrent l'un et l'autre. « _Eeee, non_ » , dit lentement Hermione. « _Il y a quelques problèmes présentement dans le monde des sorciers. Il y a un puissant mage noir du nom de Voldemort, le plus démoniaque et le plus meurtrié que notre monde ait connu. Il a tué votre mère, puis il a essayé de vous tuer vous et votre père. Votre père avait déjà conjuré un sort de protection pour lui-même, mais vous vous n'en aviez pas encore, car pour ce sort, le sorcier doit prononcer la formule lui-même. Et bien sûr, vous ne pouviez pas encore parler à cet âge. Votre père a donc tenté de vous sauver en utilisant un sort très complexe demandant beaucoup de magie, ce qui le fit tomber dans le coma. Si Ron et moi ne serions pas arrivé à cet instant, et bien…._ » Elle se tourna vers Ron avant de continuer. « _C'est de cette façon que vous avez eu ces cicatrices sur votre front. Après cet événement, votre père croyait que ce n'était plus assez sécuritaire pour vous! Il nous a donc demandé de vous emmener dans le monde moldu. C'était dur pour chacun d'entre nous, mais je crois qu'il savait que moi et Ron allions le faire pour lui, vu qu'il ne pouvait le faire lui-même. Nous vous avons donc laissé avec ces moldus, vos seuls parents encore vivants. Nous savions que cela ne serait pas facile pour vous, et votre père le savait aussi, seulement….ce ne serait que pour 9 ans et 2 mois. Nous avons commencé à compter les jours avant votre retour dès que nous sommes rentrés chez nous ce soir-là, et maintenant, nous y sommes_. » Finit hermione, regardant la chambre d'hôtel. Elle se tourna vers Ron, pour savoir si elle avait bien fait cela!

-« _Mais…comment savez-vous nos noms?_ » demanda James.

-« _Et bien… nous sommes amis avec votre père, mais vous êtes aussi célébres_! »

Les deux jeunes Potter ouvrirent la bouche aussi grandes qu'ils pouvaient, comme pour attraper le plus de mouches possibles.« _Célèbres???_ », demanda James.

« _Qui est cccccélèbre?_ » demanda Poison, comme il rampait hors de la cuisine auprès de James.

-« _Tu peux parler à ce serpent alors, hein?_ »

James se détourna du serpent pour se tourner vers Ron. « _Ouais!_ »

-« _Nous appelons cela le Fourchelangue. Votre père est également capable_! »

James sentit un sourire se dessiner sur son visage. Son père pouvait parler au serpent lui aussi. Après n'avoir rien su à propos de son père pendant si longtemps, ou du moins, rien de vrai, James n'aurait jamais cru savoir ça!

-« _Est-ce qu'il peut parler aux araignées aussi?_ », demanda Lily.

Ron et Hermione firent non de la tête. « _Demande à la mine d'information_ », dit Ron, en pointant Hermione.

Hermione grogna un peu. « _Parlez aux araignées est un don très rare. La chance d'être capable de parler l'Areanatu, le language des araignées, est d'environ une sur un million, si ce n'est moins. Je ne crois pas que quiconque n'ait été enregistré dans le pass durant les…_», elle s'arrêta un instant et sembla faire quelques calculs mentals, avant de continuer, « _Deux cents ans. Et cette personne, un homme, était détesté de plusieurs araignées. Une nuit, elles se sont ralier ensemble et l'ont empoisonn_. »

Lily se crispa, pensant à une jeune araignée qu'elle avait un jour insulté, lorsqu'elle était jeune. L'araignée avait ensuite essayé de se faire une maison dans sa chaussure.

-« _Et bien, je crois que nous devrions sortir d'ici avant que ces moldus ne reviennent. Nous devons également acheter votre matériel pour l'école_. »

-« _Notre matériel?_ », demanda James et Lily  à l'unisson.

-« _Oui, vous savez bien. Vous allez entrer en première année à Poudlard, donc vous avez besoin de tout le nécessaire. Bagettes, robes, livres, chaudrons. _» Ron les regarda un instant. _« Vous n'avez pas lu la lettre?_ »

James fit non de la tête. « _Oncle Dudley nous l'a pris avant qu'on ait eu le temps de la finir. Tout ce que nous avaons pu voir c'est Poudlard, école de sorcellerie_. »

-« _Cher Dudley_ », dit Ron, soudain envahi d'un sentiment de colère. « _Si j'aurais su… Qu'est-ce que tu as dit déjà Hermione? Devons-nous laisser une petite surprise à notre cher ami? _»

-« _Une petite surprise? J'avais plus dans l'idée d'en faire une énorme, dans le style colossal._ »

Ron sourit et se tourna vers Lily et James. « _Vous devriez rester ici. Une minute, est-ce que vos affaires sont prêtes? » Tous deux firent non de la têtes. « Et bien, allez vous préparer, nous pouvons attendre je crois_! »

-« _Nos valise ne sont pas prêtes, mais ça ne prendra pas beaucoup de temps Mr. Weasley_. »

Ron se tourna vers Lily avec un grand sourire, « _Pas besoin de m'appeler monsieur. Lorsque nous serons à Poudlard, cela sera Professeur Weasley, mais en d'autre situation, tu peux m'appeler Ron, ou Oncle Ron, ou ce que tu veux_. »

-« _Donc tu es notre Oncle ?_ »

Cette fois, Ron partit à rire. « _Non, non, juste un bon ami à ton père, allez, avance et appelle-moi Ron._ »

-« _D'accord, 'Ron'_ » Elle le répèta plusieurs fois à voix basse, se pratiquant à rouler ses 'R'. « _Ron_. » Elle n'avait jamais appelé un adulte par son prénom avant, ça faisait bizzard. Il lui faudrait certainememt quelques temps avant de s'y habituer.

-« _Même chose pour moi!_ », dit Hermione.

-« _D'accord, 'Ron'_ » James sourit, après tout, elle avait dit 'la même chose'. Cela voulait donc dire qu'elle voulait qu'on l'appelle Ron aussi non ?

Hermione lui fit une grimmace. « _Appelle-moi comme ça encore et je te colle les deux lèvres ensemble! _»

James se couvrit rapidement la bouche avec sa main, regardant Hermione, effrayé!

Elle sourit à cette réaction et dit à Ron de la suivre dans la chambre de Dudley et d'Évian. « _C'est le temps de créer quelques ennuis_ », dit-elle à Lily en souriant.

Lorsqu'ils furent partis, James et Lily se précipitèrent jusque dans leurs chambres, souriant et courant si vite que leurs animaux ont dû leur crier d'arrêter pour les attendre. Aussitôt qu'ils eurent fermé la porte, James dit, « _Peux-tu croire ça! Nous sommes des sorciers! De vrai sorcier! Nous allons aller à une vraie école de sorcier, Poud… quelque chose!_ »

-« _Poudlard_ », Lily continua. « _je ne peux pas croire que nous allons retrouver notre père! Ils l'ont connu! Ils le connaissent!! Peux-tu imaginer?_ »

James rit en mettant quelques t-shirt trop grand dans sa petite valise.

Ils sortirent de la chambre, leurs animaux agripper à leur place habituelle. Aussitôt qu'ils eurent passé le seuil de la porte, ils virent Ron et Hermione dans le salon, parlant en les attendant.

Hermione les vit en premier et se leva immédiatement. « _Prêt?_ »

Les Potter firent oui de la tête.

Ron tappa des mains. « _Bien, allons au chemin de traverse_! »

-« _Qu'est-ce que c'est_? », demanda Lily.

-« _Le chemin de traverse c'est là où les sorciers, les 'bons' sorciers vont pour acheter ce dont ils ont besoin. C'est là où nous allons pour acheter le matériel dont vous avez besoin pour Poudlard._ »

-« _Mais est-ce que oncle Dudley et Tante Évian ne seront pas inquiets? Ou du moins curieux de savoir où est-ce que nous sommes?_ »

Hermione regarda Ron et choisit de leur répondre. « _Je, eeee….crois que le message sera assez clair comme quoi nous sommes passés vous chercher, et je crois aussi qu'ils sauront où vous êtes partis. _» Elle leur sourit et leva sa baguette. Dès qu'elle l'agita, des étincelles argentées s'élevèrent dans les airs pour ensuite aller entourer les deux enfants, Ron et elle même. Aussitôt qu'elle eût prononcé une incantation, le monde commenca à tourner…

* * *

  


N/A : Je sais pas si vous avez aimé, quoi qu'il en soit, dite le moi!! Parce que si vous aimez pas, je vais peut-être pas me dépêcher pour traduire le reste! ;) Un grand merci à Marie, qui s'est donné la peine de corriger toutes mes fautes!

**Réponse à la review!: **

**Alpo: **Et bien, quoi dire!! Merci, c'est gentil, sa me touche vraiment! J'espère tu va continuer à la lire!! Mon seul lecteur!!

Godric!


End file.
